Rainha Má
Lucille La Verne (filme original) Eleanor Audley (audiolivro em 1949) June Foray (Disney on Parade) Janet Waldo (An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players) Jack Wagner (1983-1987) Louise Chamis (1992-2001) Susan Blakeslee (2001-presente) Cordélia Ferreira (Rainha, 1938) Estephana Louro (Bruxa, 1938) Lourdes Mayer (Rainha, 1965) Estelita Bell (Bruxa, 1965) Maria Helena Pader (como Bruxa em Era Uma Vez no Halloween) Eleonora Prado (apenas em Once Upon a Time) Suzete Piloto (apenas em Descendentes)}} }}A Rainha Má é a vilã principal de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões e a primeira vilã dos filmes animados Disney. Determinada a permanecer a mais bela de todas, a Rainha se tornou insanamente invejosa de Branca de Neve, a única que é mais que a vilã. Eventualmente, ela usou suas habilidades em magia negra para transformar ela mesma na Bruxa, numa última tentativa de acabar com sua única rival, desconhecida. Retratada em esboços como uma personagem cômica e gorda, sua aparência evoluiu para uma beleza muito mais sinistra e majestosa. Ela é geralmente a mais emblemática e ameaçadora vilã Disney, uma vez que foi votada a maior vilã de filme de todos os tempos. A Rainha foi animada por Art Babbit e a Bruxa por Norman Ferguson. Ambas foram dubladas pela veterana Lucille La Verne no original e no Brasil por Lourdes Mayer (Rainha) e Estelita Bell (Bruxa). Seu nome completo, Rainha Grimilde, lhe foi dado em materiais publicitários antigos, mas a Disney pareceu não aceitar isto em seu filme. Ela é por vezes referida como Rainha Má ou Rainha Malvada, enquanto nos parques temáticos, por vezes, se referem a ela como Rainha de Neve. A Bruxa é muitas vezes referida como Bruxa Velha, Velha ou Mendiga. Aparições Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Descobrindo a Beleza de Branca de Neve A Rainha,com ciúmes e inveja da beleza de Branca de Neve, força-a a trabalhar como escrava em seu castelo; mesmo em andrajos, a beleza de Branca de Neve brilha, fazendo com que a Rainha se preocupasse que tal beleza poderia um dia superar a sua. Ela tem muita vaidade, fazendo-a consultar o Espelho Mágico todos os dias, ordenando o escravo dentro dele revelar o nome da mais bela de todas. Todos os dias o espírito diz que a Rainha é a mais bela, e ela se contenta, até o espelho lhe informar que Branca de Neve tornou-se finalmente a mais bela de todas. Lá fora, enquanto Branca de Neve trabalha, ela canta para si mesma, atraindo a atenção do Príncipe, que está passando, e eles ficam instantaneamente apaixonados. A Rainha os observa de sua janela, despercebida pelos dois amantes, e, com tanto ciúmes da beleza da Branca de Neve e dos afetos do Príncipe, fecha as cortinas furiosamente. A Ordem ao Caçador Convocando seu fiel Caçador, Rainha o ordena a levar Branca de Neve para uma área isolada da floresta, onde ela possa escolher flores, e matá-la. Ela apresenta-lhe uma caixa, na qual o coração de Branca de Neve deveria ser levado como prova. O Caçador está relutante em realizar tal ação, mas, conhecendo a penalidade para o fracasso, leva Branca de Neve profundamente na floresta. Assim, quando ele está prestes a apunhalar a princesa, ele descobre que não pode destruir tamanha beleza inocente, freneticamente avisando Branca de Neve da vaidade e ciúmes da Rainha, dizendo-lhe para fugir para a floresta. Ele retorna para a Rainha, trazendo na caixa o coração de um bicho. Entretanto, Branca de Neve encontra a Casa dos Sete Anões, e é encontrada pelos anões, com quem ela fala das tentativas da Rainha de matá-la. Eles têm medo da magia negra da Rainha, não menos importante, porque Zangado não gostando de ter uma mulher na casa, refere-se a ela como uma "bruxa" e sugere que ela irá descobrí-los já. Eles, contudo, têm piedade e concordam em deixá-la ficar (Zangado reluta em fazê-lo, temendo o poder da Rainha, além de ser um auto-proclamado odiador de mulheres). A Transformação na Bruxa Naquela noite, a Rainha mais uma vez consulta o escravo no Espelho Mágico, que lhe diz que Branca de Neve está morando na Casa dos Sete Anões, e que o Caçador trouxe o coração de um bicho. Furiosa, a Rainha desce uma escada em espiral, entrando em uma câmara escura repleta de artefatos misteriosos e mágicos, e um corvo pousado sobre uma caveira. A Rainha decide ir para a casa disfarçada de vendedora ambulante. Consultando um livro de poções de disfarces, ela mistura os ingredientes da poção e bebe; agarra o pescoço e geme até a morte. Mas ela consegue se transformar na Bruxa e volta à vida quando a transformação é completa. Ela decide, então, persuadir Branca de Neve com uma Maçã Envenenada, que irá enviar a vítima para o Sono da Morte. O Sono da Morte A Bruxa faz o veneno e mergulha uma maçã na bebida, tornando o fruto vermelho e tentador. Ela diz que a vítima pode ser revivida pelo "Primeiro Beijo de Amor", mas se convence de que os anões vão enterrar Branca de Neve. Gargalhando sozinha, ela coloca a maçã em um cesto, e desce pela masmorra, saindo das catacumbas do castelo em uma balsa. Enquanto ela faz o seu caminho para a casa dos anões, dois abutres sinistros a veem e, sentindo que a morte é certa, calmamente a perseguem. Derrota Ela chega na casa e, de acordo com o plano, vê que os anões partiram e Branca de Neve está sozinha. Pegando a garota de surpresa, a Bruxa lhe oferece a maçã, mas é atacada pelos animais da floresta (que sentem perigo quando veem os dois abutres). Branca de Neve não vê perigo na velha e a deixa entrar na casa para um copo d'água, enquanto os animais correm para achar os anões. A Bruxa diz à Branca de Neve que a maçã lhe concederá desejos e, sabendo do romance entre Branca de Neve e o Príncipe, a faz desejar um belo encontro com ele depois de dar uma mordida. Branca de Neve desfalece no chão, pega pelo Sono da Morte, e a Bruxa cacareja enquanto um tempestade cai. Os anões chegam a tempo de ver a Bruxa saindo e, liderados por Zangado, a perseguem até um penhasco e a encurralam no precipício. Ela tenta matá-los jogando uma enorme pedra sobre eles, mas um raio atinge o precipício, fazendo com que ela caia morra á pedra à atinge e dois corvos comem seu corpo. Os anões asistem sua queda enquanto os dois abutres voam até seu corpo, no fundo do penhasco. Personalidade O único objectivo da Rainha é ser a mais bela de todas, e ela irá fazer de tudo para conseguir. Ela não mostra compaixão para com ninguém, além dela mesma; no entanto, a sua inveja por Branca de Neve é enfatizada pelo romance da enteada com O Príncipe. A vaidade e inveja da Rainha da beleza de Branca de Neve, eventualmente, a leva à loucura. Quando ela se transforma em uma bruxa horrenda para alcançar seu objetivo é um sinal da sua determinação e desespero. Como a Bruxa, seu objetivo é o mesmo, mas ela é muito mais animada do que como a Rainha. No entanto, nesse novo estado, ela é um pouco incerta. Ela não é mais protegida por seu status real e pelo castelo, ela já não tem nenhum capanga, funcionários ou mágica para defendê-la, e ela é mais velha e mais frágil do que antes. No entanto, esta incerteza é compensada pela sua vontade de matar Branca de Neve. No entanto, o livro Meu Lado da História: Branca de Neve/A Rainha revela que a Rainha era realmente muito amável para Branca de Neve, mas ela ficou muito machucada por seu ciúme. Aparência A Rainha é uma mulher friamente bonita com um rosto sereno e insensível e uma figura magra. Ela tem pele clara e olhos verdes, batom vermelho e aparentemente lápis nas sobrancelhas. Suas feições bonitas e seus trajes reais criam uma imagem real muito impressionante e bela. A Rainha é vista usando um vestido roxo com mangas compridas e um cinto de corda amarrado em sua cintura. Ela usa um capuz preto que cobre as orelhas, pescoço e cabelo, deixando o rosto exposto. A Rainha veste uma longa capa preta que parece ser parte do capuz. A capa é forrada por dentro de vermelha e a parte inferior da capa é forrada de branco. Ela tem uma gola alta branca anexada a sua capa. Ela também usa um pingente de ouro, que parece ligar-se com o colar. Para mostrar sua aparência real, a Rainha Má usa uma coroa dourada sobre sua cabeça, com cinco pontos na frente e uma jóia na ponta do mais alto. O esquema de cores do seu vestuário representa seu orgulho e sua vaidade. Em seu disfarce de bruxa, as mudanças físicas da Rainha de uma rainha bonita e jovial com um com olhar cruel em seu rosto ao de uma mendiga, feia e velha. Ela tem cabelos longos e emaranhados brancos, sobrancelhas espessas, olhos dourados e anéis escuros ao redor dos olhos. Seu nariz torna-se longo e tortuoso com uma verruga grande, e ela só tem um dente visível na sua mandíbula de baixo. Suas mãos são retorcidas e têm unhas pontudas e sujas. Ela veste uma capa preta, que retém as mangas de suspensão de seu vestido. Ela também parece usar chinelos cinza. Walt Disney descreveu a Rainha como "uma mistura de Lady Macbeth e o Lobo Mau... sua beleza é sinistra, madura, cheia de curvas... ela se torna feia e ameaçadora, quando faz e mistura seus venenos; poções a transformam em uma velha bruxa". Parques e Resorts Walt Disney thumb|250px|A Rainha como aparece nos Parques Disney. A Rainha é uma personagem que faz aparições em todos os parques temáticos da Disney. Ela aparece tanto como a Rainha quanto como a Bruxa. Snow White's Scary Adventures A Rainha praticamente é a estrela neste brinquedo. Ela é vista mais do que qualquer outro personagem em todas as quatro versões do passeio, recriando cenas clássicas do filme, incluindo espiando de sua janela a Branca de Neve (e convidados), transformando, criando a maçã, e sobre o precipício. Fantasmic! A Rainha aparece no segundo ato de Fantasmic!, e pergunta ao Espelho Mágico se ela é a mais bela de todas. O Espelho, dublado por Tony Jay e projetado em telas de água, responde que a imaginação de Mickey Mouse cria coisas mais bela do que ela. Com raiva, a Rainha se transforma na Bruxa e usa o Espelho para convocar várias "forças do mal", incluindo Úrsula, Cruella Cruel (apenas na Flórida), Scar (apenas na Flórida), Claude Frollo (apenas na Flórida), Jafar (apenas na Flórida), Hades (na Flórida), Chernabog e Malévola, que se transforma em um dragão. Mickey é capaz de derrotar os vilões com uma espada brilhante branca, que ele primeiro usa para derrotar o dragão. Isso faz com que fagulhas brancas cerquem cada um dos vilões. A Bruxa é a última a ser derrotada, transformando-se de volta na Rainha quando morre. Outras aparições Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep [[Arquivo:A_Rainha_KH.png|thumb|left|245px|A Rainha como aparece em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.]] thumb|166px|A Bruxa como ela aparece no jogo. Na história dea Terra, a Rainha pede a ele para trazê-la o coração de Branca de Neve, e permitiria Terra perguntar sobre o paradeiro de Master Xehanort ao Espelho Mágico em troca. Terra falha nesta tarefa, fazendo sua escuridão crescer em sua raiva. Ela assume o controle de seu espelho para combater Terra, quem ganha a batalha. A Rainha relutantemente permite Terra a usar o Espelho e começa a planejar como matar Branca de Neve, enquanto Terra vai embora. Na história de Ven, ela aparece em sua forma de Bruxa e se prepara para levar a Maçã Envenenada para Branca de Neve, mas a deixa cair no caminho. Ven, inconsciente de seus motivos, educadamente dá a maçã de volta. Ela também diz a Ven o quão profundo Terra está na escuridão. Uma hora entre as histórias de Ven e Aqua, a Rainha consegue fazer com que Branca de Neve coma a Maçã Envenenada. Ela é, então, apenas brevemente mencionada na história de Aqua pelos Sete Anões, que dizem à Aqua que expulsaram a Rainha. A Rainha nunca é vista nem ouvida de novo. Quadrinhos Após a adaptação dos quadrinhos de Branca de Neve, a rainha, em sua forma de bruxa, voltou como antagonista recorrente, e mais tarde muitos outros protagonistas da Disney, ocasionalmente apareceram também. Uma história na década de 1980 forneceu uma explicação para seu retorno, e por que ela não pode mudar de volta a sua forma normal. Em duas histórias de 1940, também foi revelado que ela tinha um irmão gêmeo enganoso. Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit A rainha faz uma participação especial em Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit. Ela é vista em seu disfarce de bruxa atravessando as ruas em ToonTown para chegar á loja de Maçã com a ajuda de Branca de Neve. O Point do Mickey A Rainha fez aparições frequentes em cenas junto com a multidão em O Point do Mickey. Em um episódio, "pluto salve um dia", teve a venda de suas maçãs envenenadas para Bafo, que ela usou para colocar a equipe de casa para dormir. en:The Evil Queen es:La Reina Malvada fr:La Reine (Blanche-Neige) it:Regina Cattiva nl:Boze Koningin ro:Regina Malefică ru:Злая Королева sv:Drottningen (Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna) zh:邪惡皇后 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Rainhas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Membros Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Participações de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Antagonistas relacionados com protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Chefes de vídeo games Categoria:Viúvas/Viúvos Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Villains Tonight Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Vilões de live-action Categoria:Personagens de Disney's Villains' Revenge Categoria:Personagens alemãs Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Pais Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Pais adotivos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Mickey Mouse (série de TV) Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens transformados Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Participações de Mickey Mouse (série de TV) Categoria:Humanos